Burning Fire In My Heart
by MissLilly235045
Summary: I love him. But he loved another. And know I'm pregnant with his child, and somehow I have to tell him, and the others. Oh, did I mention I was being chased by a crazy servant? How can I do this? (Fem!Merlin, Good!Mordred, AU, Alive!Lancelot. [3rd Genre is Family.])


**Summary:**** I love him. But he loved another. And know I'm pregnant with his child, and somehow I have to tell him, and the others. Oh, did I mention I was being chased by a crazy servant? How can I do this?**

**Warnings:**** Preg, Gender-Bend, Fem!-Merlin, Good!-Mordred**

_**When Mordred was found in Camelot, Merlin treated him like a son, and sent him to Ealdor to live with Hunith. Arthur is the only one who knows this (not even Morgana does). Mordred is 15/16 in this.**_

_**Morgana wasn't healed by Aithusia and died (slightly morbid :/). **_

_**This is set after the 4**__**th**__** Series finale.**_

**A/N:**** - I will try to update daily, but I don't know if I'll be able to. I didn't like the ending of the finale - MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER GWAINE DIED =O! I cried for an hour.**

**- IF ANYONE WANTS TO SUGGEST PROMPTS OR SONGS TO LISTEN TO, I WILL ACCEPT AND GIVE MENTIONS FOR THE CHAPTER OF THE SUGGESTION.**

**R&R! I hope you all had a good Christmas!**

**Song Inspiration - Wonder by Naughty Boy ft. Emeli Sandé**

Chapter 1: A Mother's Denial

Arthur raised his eyebrows as Merlin passed. Gwaine smirked, Leon rolled his eyes, Elyan grinned, and Percival smiled, as Lancelot smiled and stared at her. She blushed, and smiled at them, before hurrying off, a grinning Mordred following.

The young druid had been taken to Hunith instead of the Druids when another druid camp had told them his family had moved on. Merlin had eventually come to love the small boy as a son, who now treated Merlin like his mother. She had successfully prevented the destiny for the druid boy, and he had helped Arthur understand the misconceptions about Magic. He and Merlin had both together been able to free the use of magic in Camelot, and Merlin had been granted the position of Court Sorceress.

Merlin stuck her tongue out at Mordred, who grinned and laughed.

"You know you like him."

"I do not need to hear of my love life from my son, thank you very much," She said, as he laughed.

"Or lack thereof." Merlin rolled her eyes, as Gwen walked over to them. Even though she was Queen, Gwen still went down to the lower town to help out around there. Merlin smiled at her friend as Mordred smiled and waved.

"Hello Gwen; can you please tell Mordred I do not like Lancelot?" She greeted as Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"She does." Gwen told Mordred, who grinned and turned to Merlin.

"See! I told you," Gwen giggled as Merlin stuck her tongue out. "And you call me childish - OW!" He mock-scowled, as she lightly hit him on the back of the head,

"Don't be such a girl. Arthur does it all the time to me." He smiled cheekily at her.

"Explains so much," Merlin rolled her eyes, turning to Gwen.

"How are you?" She asked, as her friend smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you Merlin. How are you, though?" Even though she still wouldn't admit it to anyone other than Gwen, Merlin did like Lancelot. A lot; and Gwen knew how much it hurt her friend.

"I'm good; tired, but I'm okay." She smiled, as Gwen smiled at her. They did their rounds around the lower town, helping out anyone who needed it, before going back to the castle. Gwen bid them both goodnights, as Merlin ushered Mordred back to their chambers.

Merlin smiled as Mordred was stopped by one of the kitchen maids, Alicia. She smiled, as he looked to his mother.

"I'll carry on, I'm sure you'll be able to catch up," She told him, as he smiled gratefully. Alicia smiled and blushed when Merlin smiled kindly at her, before turning the corner and carrying on. She inwardly sighed as she saw Fredrick. He was supposedly 'in-love' with her, but Merlin knew he was just after a connection to Arthur and the Knights.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed, as she sighed.

"Hello, Fredrick," She sighed, the annoyance plain in her voice. She looked behind her, and smiled as she saw Mordred approaching. "Now, if you'll excuse us," She said before he could say anything, pushing past him gently with Mordred, who glared at Fredrick.

"You okay?" Mordred asked, frowning. She smiled at his concern.

"I am fine son, do not worry," She said, patting his cheek gently before kissing it softly.

"If you're sure, Mother;" He said in acceptance, knowing she could take care of herself.

"I'm sure. He's a prat anyway," Mordred snorted.

"More than Arthur," Merlin smirked.

"Definitely more than Arthur," Mordred laughed.

"Come on," She laughed, as they walked into Gaius' chambers.

Gaius looked up and smiled as Mordred and Merlin walked in. He smiled and put two bowls of stew onto the table as they sat down. Merlin smiled at Gaius.

"How was your day today, Gaius?" Mordred asked, as Gaius smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"It was okay. How did you find working with Merlin?" He smirked, as Merlin rolled her eyes and Mordred laughed. They constantly loved how Merlin would complain about the work, but take offence sometimes to people asking if she wanted help. She claimed it insinuated she couldn't take manual labour like the rest of the servants, but Gaius and Mordred just thought she liked to complain.

"It was great; we went around the lower towns to help out," Merlin smiled at the general pride in her son's voice at being able to help people.

"He knows a lot about his medicines and herbs Gaius. I think you could be in for a little bit of competition." She winked, as the two males laughed. She smiled widely as Gaius offered to take Mordred in as an apprentice as well as her. Her son blushed, as she nodded eagerly at him, encouraging him to do so. She knew he either wanted to be a physician like Gaius or a Knight like Gwaine and Lancelot.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and joy, as the small family talked about everything and nothing. Little did they know, their lives were about to change; but for better or for worse?


End file.
